1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a motor vehicle with fuel tuned variable valve timing.
2. Description of Related Art
Variable valve timing systems have been previously disclosed. Schneider (German patent number 10,250,771) is directed to an engine breaking device for a combustion engine. Schneider teaches a combustion engine with two exhaust valves per cylinder. Schneider also teaches the use of individually switchable valve drives for the exhaust valves that can be selectively changed between at least two different valve lift curves. In particular, different lift curves can be implemented for the individual exhaust valves. Using varying types of lift curves for each exhaust valve, as well as incorporating a blocking unit in the exhaust tract of the engine allows Schneider to vary the degree of engine breaking.
Schneider does not teach a method of optimizing engine combustion for different types of gasoline by using variable valve lift curves. Although Schneider teaches using varying lift curves in order to modify engine braking effects, Schneider does not teach switching between lift curves depending on the current engine speed.
Engines configured to run on various types of fuel have been previously proposed. Phillips et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,201) is directed to a multi-fuel system for internal combustion engines. Phillips teaches a carburetor that is configured to provide the proper fuel/air ratio for any type of fuel that may be used. The different types of fuels discussed by Phillips include ethanol, methanol, butane and other types of fuels.
Phillips does not teach a method for optimizing combustion for various types of fuels apart from providing a proper fuel/air mixture. In particular, Phillips does not teach the use of variable valve lift systems in an engine that may be used to precisely control air intake and exhaust outlet within the cylinders.
There is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art listed above.